Do It Like the Finnish Have Done
by purrpickle
Summary: One-shot for Pezberry Week #3 Day One: Broadway Rivals. Rachel, celebrating at a popular club her success in landing another role on Broadway (there's no way she didn't land it, honestly - did you see her audition?), meets a very intriguing woman named Santana who looks strikingly familiar even if Rachel can't, initially, place her... AU, one-shot, complete.


**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. This is my entry for Pezberry Week Day One: Broadway Rivals (yes, I am aware I am still working on the past two previous Pezberry Weeks as well XD). This is a DD, I have to disclaim, but I've had assurances it still meets the quality check, thank you menduthecat and ehrmehgerd. :}

Anyway, here ya go - my unique take on Broadway Rivals~ :D

* * *

The music was pumping loud, Rachel's drink sweating in her hands from a combination of the ice melting and heat from her skin. Hair long since out of a fashionable ponytail and wild around her shoulders, her thigh-high skirt threatening to become even shorter, she was currently yelling into her best friend's ear.

Rachel Berry, Broadway Darling, was halfway to drunk, and she loved it.

"I'm telling you," she shouted into Kurt's ear again, "I totally got the part."

"I know," Kurt yelled back, taking a sloppy sip of his appletini, "I was there, remember?"

Bopping her head to the music, Rachel blinked. "Oh, right," she giggled, "Thank you!"

"No problem!" Trying to take another sip of his drink, Kurt realized it was empty when the rim hit his nose instead of his mouth and nothing sloshed out. "I'm," he pointed at his drink, not bothering to see if Rachel was looking at him or not, "I'm gonna go freshen this up."

Already caught back up in the music, swaying her hips back and forth as she sang along to the song, Rachel only noticed when he was gone when she whipped her head in his direction to find no one there. "Oh," she pouted, "Now who am I going to talk to about getting my Broadway role?"

"You can talk to me," a smooth voice purred into her ear, just loud enough not to get swept away by the music.

Wheeling around, almost stumbling except for the strong hand catching her elbow and steadying her, Rachel smiled at the woman who had caught her. "Thank you," she chirped brightly, dragging her eyes up and down the woman's impressive body clothed in a perfectly body-hugging purple pinwheel dress and stunning features framed by slightly curling perfect black hair. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. Dipping her head, whispering directly into Rachel's ear again, she finally dropped her hand from Rachel's elbow, "I think I would have remembered meeting someone like you."

Rachel bit her lip. "So that's a no?"

The woman shrugged, "What do you think?"

Watching her take a sip of her own drink, some kind of amber color, Rachel smiled at her. "I think I'd remember you too," she agreed, "Even if I _am _slightly drunk at the moment. Rachel." She stuck out her hand.

"Santana," the woman responded, smiling as she wrapped her hand around Rachel's.

_Santana_. Something about that pinged deeply in Rachel's alcohol fuzzed brain. "Santana?" she asked, licking her lips so her words wouldn't sound nearly as slurred as she was starting to notice, "Like the singer?"

Santana smirked. "Which one?"

Rachel frowned. Never having stopped moving with the music, she took a sip of her drink to buy herself some time. "Are you…" she started, smiling back up at Santana, "Like Carlos Santana or Santana Lopez?"

Amusement seem to cover Santana's face, and she nodded; throwing back the last of her drink, she set the glass onto the table Rachel and Kurt had earlier claimed as their own. She looked at Rachel searchingly, moving towards her again, "Shall we?"

"I don't think Santana's too rare of a name, though…" Rachel mused, smiling and nodding, allowing Santana to take her drink and set it onto the table as well, making sure Rachel was watching her the whole time. She shivered when Santana stepped into her, sliding her hands around her waist.

Urging Rachel to wrap her arms around her neck, Santana smirked down at her. "Do you know many?"

Her eyes having fluttered shut at the touch of Santana's fingers to her hipbones, Rachel blushed, snapping her head up. "Many Santanas?" she managed after a second. Santana had pulled her closer, close enough for Rachel to catch very subtle, very expensive perfume wafting from her neck and collar bone. It smelled a lot like Rachel's companion scent, and as they combined with the heat of their dancing, it wasn't helping stop her lightheadedness.

Santana's hand cupped her hip, helping her roll and move to the beat. "Yes," Santana whispered into her ear again, "Aside from Carlos Santana and Santana Lopez."

Heat and awareness made Rachel bite her lip again. Time was passing in the insane drunken way, and she couldn't tell for sure anymore how long she'd actually been dancing with Santana and if she'd been repeating herself over and over. All she knew was that she was very attracted to this woman. "This is crazy," she murmured, "I've just met you. I'm…" her hand slipped, stroking along Santana's neck, drawing forth a shiver from the woman and a caught breath at the temperature of her skin and sheen of sweat coating it from Rachel. "No," she hastened to continue speaking again before Santana asked her to repeat what she said louder, racking her brains, "You're the only Santana I've met."

Santana's eyes were so _dark_…

"Hmm." Sliding around, fitting so perfectly to her back, Santana met her match for match, hips flawlessly rocking into Rachel's backside. "Well I'm happy to be your first."

Rachel laughed. "Am I your first Rachel?" she leaned her head back, asking coyly. Her hands wrapped around Santana's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Maybe…" Santana mused, "Or should I ask _you _about singers?

"Like," she continued before Rachel could interrupt, lips brushing along Rachel's ear, "Rachel Fuller or… Rachel Berry?"

Giggling, Rachel pulled away as the song ended. Flinging her hand out to grab Santana's hand before she could think about melting into the crowd, Rachel tugged her back to the table she'd been standing at before. "That's me," she flung back, "I'm thirsty."

"You're thirsty?" Santana's fingers once again wrapped around Rachel's, strong and hot and causing Rachel's heart to skip a beat.

"No," she rolled her eyes, pulling Santana up straight to frown at her, "Well, yes. But no. I'm Rachel Berry." Turning back, she brightened as she noticed Kurt was back. "Kurt! You're back. This is Santana."

Kurt's eyes were wide, making him look sillier as he was as drunk as Rachel was by now. "Rachel," he hissed, clumsily looking back and forth between her and Santana, "What are you _doing_?"

Interrupting, a large smirk on her face, Santana took her hand away from Rachel, stroking along her fingers as she left, and presented it to Kurt. "Kurt Hummel," she greeted, white teeth flashing in the lights, "I wore you to last year's show. You have a good eye for design."

"What?" Pausing with her straw halfway to her mouth, lips already reaching for it, Rachel turned her head to look at Santana.

"Rachel." Groaning loud enough to be heard over the music, Kurt dropped his head back before taking Rachel's elbow to pull her towards him; Rachel's mind flashed back to earlier when Santana had caught her by the same elbow, and she flushed, "_That's Santana Lopez._" Pausing, he turned to Santana, smiling stiffly, "Thank you."

Santana dipped her head, still smirking.

Rachel's eyes widened even more than Kurt's had been. "…_What_?" she squeaked, pushing up on her tiptoes to look at Santana over Kurt's shoulder. "_Santana Lopez_? And you _designed_ for her?"

"Your _rival_," Kurt stressed pointlessly, but Rachel was already pushing past him, "And – never mind."

"_Santana Lopez_?" Rachel demanded again, voice rising.

Santana shrugged, smirk still on her face. "You'd have figured it out eventually," she reassured Rachel.

"That's not fair!" Stomping her foot, Rachel gasped when Santana rolled her eyes and pulled her back into her body.

"Hush," Santana husked, hand splaying along her lower back to bring her flush to her body, "Isn't it time to drop this pointless feud?"

Rachel's body apparently knew what it wanted separately from Rachel's mind. Her lower half melting into Santana's, she still glared up at Santana, annoyingly slightly cross-eyed, "You stole Elphaba from me."

Santana shook her head. That damning smirk was still on her face. "Why didn't you take Galinda? We could have done what the Finnish have done and kissed during For Good."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "I…" A blush rolled up her face, "B-but it was my _dream_ to be Elphaba."

Stroking her hand along her waist, Santana gave her a mild smile, "Honey, you're too short," and snapped her hand to grasp Rachel's, spinning her out and tugging her in so her back was to Santana's front again.

Trying to let her righteous fury take over her mind again, Rachel failed to stop a moan from leaving her mouth as Santana's hands cupped her hipbones.

"Is this okay?" Santana whispered, "I don't want you to be too drunk."

Rachel swallowed. Those two sips of her drink she'd had when she'd been back at the table _had _reinflamed her drunkenness, but she was still mostly in control. Mostly. "Don't worry about that. Broadway sobers me," she fudged. It wasn't exactly a lie. Besides, "That's sweet of you to worry," she mumbled.

"Hmm?" Santana smiled against her ear; she pulled Rachel closer against her, fingers sliding along the fabric of her skirt, "You know, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while."

Huffing, Rachel allowed herself to turn in Santana's grasp, looking up at her. "So you… Search me out in a club, and… Lie to me?"

"_Lie to you_?" Shaking her head, Santana smirked down at her, "This isn't a TV show, sweetie. I never _lied_ to you. I told you my name was Santana. It's not _my _fault you didn't recognize me."

Rachel pressed her palm against Santana's sternum, frowning at her. "Did you know I was going to be here?" Her voice stuttered as Santana led her in a body rolling move, apparently determined to keep teasing her. Shaking her head, she drew in a deep breath. "_Santana_?"

Santana's lips quirked up. "No," she leaned forward, hot breath washing over Rachel's ear, "I didn't know you'd be here. It was a happy coincidence."

"Why?" Rachel stared up at her. She was determined not to show how much Santana's hair brushing along her cheek was affecting her, drunk or not.

"I told you. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while." Strengthening her grip, leading her over to the side of the club instead of the table, pushing fearlessly through the crowd, Santana settled Rachel with her back to the wall, leaning into her. "Tabloids are ridiculous, aren't they?"

Blinking at the non sequitur, Rachel hooked her fingers into the slight give of Santana's dress at her waist. "What…?"

Santana smirked. Moving in, brushing her nose against Rachel's, she pulled back to smile at her. "They're convinced we're blood enemies."

"Oh, right." Swallowing, Rachel lifted her chin. "And that's not true…?"

Santana's eyes glowed. "What would they say if they saw us now?" she replied.

Rachel swallowed again. "I'd rather not imagine it." By the fingers tracing her hips, she could figure out what Santana wanted, no matter how drunk she was. Touching Santana's hand, stopping her, she slowly laced their hands together. "Is this real?" she asked thickly, drunkenly.

It was Santana's turn to bite her lower lip. Studying Rachel's eyes, she sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe I should have waited until you were sober."

Rachel dug her fingernails into the back of Santana's neck, stopping her from pulling away. "_Stop_," she commanded, staring directly at Santana, "I'm sober enough to remember this in the morning." After a second, she added, "I swear."

Santana's fingers brushed along Rachel's jaw. "You're beautiful," she whispered.

"_Santana_."

"Shh." Leaning in, lips hovering over Rachel's, warm and inviting and… And just so _tempting_, Santana swerved to kiss Rachel's cheek instead. "How about," she smiled, "We go get some coffee and sober up instead?"

Rachel's heart pounded into her ribcage. "I'd like that," she admitted, blinking and trying to breathe deeply to fully come back to herself, "Goodness knows you have a lot to explain."

"Right." Santana smirked, "I'll let you believe that."

Rachel made a face at her. Pushing against her waist, walking past her as stately as she could, she looked back. "Coming?" she mouthed, knowing Santana wouldn't be able to hear her.

Laughing, shaking her head, Santana caught up to her, hand pressing into her waist. Lips kissing her cheek, she whispered before preceding Rachel back to her table where Rachel's jacket and Kurt still waited for her, "You wish."


End file.
